A Cold Heart
by My.Edward.Anthony
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she becomes a vampire. But Bella's different, she spends her time amongst humans. She doesn't crave their blood either. What happens when she returns to Forks alone except for one? How will HE take it?
1. Chapter 1: A Chnge of Fate

**A/N: Yo peeps, I'm doing this story, I knew everyone's done it but I decided to do it too! Anyways R and R and tell me what you think of my first chapter. And to all those out there, don't forget to read my other story Forms Of Love. Ya'll will love it!**

**The part in italics is from the book.**

1. A Change of Fate

_"Bella it's time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." _

_I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.  
He stared back coldly.  
With a roll of nausea, I'd realised I'd misunderstood. _

_"When you say We--," I whispered.  
"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. _

_A few minutes passed before I could speak. "Okay," I said. "I'll come with you." _

_"I'm no good for you Bella." He replied. "My world is not for you." He said grimly. _

_"What happened with Jasper, that was nothing Edward! Nothing!" _

_"Your right," He agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected." _

_"No! This is about my soul isn't it?" I shouted furious, somehow it still sounded like a plea. "You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!" _

_"Bella I don't want you to come with me" He spoke the words slowly and precisely. _

_His cold eyes were on my face, watching as I slowly absorbed what he was saying.  
"You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words confused at how they sounded. _

"No," He replied back coldly. I searched in his Topaz eyes for something, something wasn't right.

"But, I love you." I whispered. He looked back into my eyes, like on the first day I had met him. I flinched under his gaze.

"Goodbye Isabella. It would be as if I never existed." And then he was gone.

"No." I screamed and fell to the ground. My hair fell in front of my face, angry tears spurting from my eyes. I clenched the grass from underneath my fists and tried to breathe. Pain attacked every inch of my body. I loved him and yet he left me.

"How could you.?" I sobbed into the night. "You promised me…" I sobbed. I got up, but my knees buckled, too weak. I felt like I had gone mental. I wished to die. I fell, hitting my head on the nearest branch. Blood spurted down the side of my face. I could smell the blood, but my body could not respond. I heard some leaves rustling through my pitiful cries.

"Well, hello Bella." A smooth female voice came. One word crossed my mind. Victoria.

"Come kill me." I invited my death into my arms. A life without _him _wasn't worth living.

"Oh no, how could I ever do that?" She cackled as she came towards me,

"Oh no," She purred into my ears. "I want to hurt you." She whispered and her teeth sunk into my skin. I welcomed the pain, I didn't feel any, I felt the burning sensation but didn't scream. I wanted to die; I was too afraid that she might pull away from me. A few minutes later, she did pull away. Through the burning pain, I managed to look at her face.

"Don't stop." I begged. She laughed and sauntered off, gliding swiftly between the trees. Leaving me alone in the forests, left to endure my pain alone.

"Edward." I wanted him here, next to me. I was ashamed to admit it though it was true. The flame of the fire inside me licked every part and I waited in anticipation for when it would stop.

I opened my eyes, I felt like a new person. I looked up and saw sunlight shining down on me.

"Well that's unusual for Forks!" I muttered to myself. I gasped when I heard my voice. I listened in amazement, it sounded so wonderful. Shocked, the truth hit me. I lifted me hand up,

"Oh Lord." I mumbled as I saw my hand sparkle and dazzle under the sunlight.

"Am I like Ed-" I cut myself off. Pain searing my heart, I clutched my torso so the pain would go away. Even saying his name hurt.

"Oh pull yourself together Bella." I snapped at myself. I could live without him, I didn't need him, I wasn't the hopeless human no more.

I felt a burning sensation in my throat. I felt thirsty. I sniffed in the air and smelled something tasty; I followed it, amazed at how swiftly my feet ran under the ground. No wonder _he _could travel like that. I found a deer, eating some grass nearby. I pounced on it, snapped his head and drank it dry. Once I had finished, I tossed its body to the side. The burning in my throat had still not gone yet. I followed the scent of another deer and attacked it.

After drinking to my content, I remembered something. Charlie! He would probably be worried sick for me now, I had to go and see him. Something told me that I would not hurt him; he was my father after all. Deciding to risk it I went home. Plus, I needed to change my clothes.

I walked inside the door, Charlie was sat with his head on his desk, he had dark circles under his eyes, he looked restless. There were flyers all over, "Isabella Swan Missing." They read with my picture on them.

"Dad." I whispered softly and tried to wake him up. I scrunched my nose in disgust of his human blood smell. I chuckled, so I don't like human blood even as a vamp!

"Wha-" He said sleepily. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Oh My God Bells." He yelled and leapt out of his chair and hugged me. He pulled me away, tears in his eyes.

"You're different." He said, with a sad smile.

"Dad, he left me." I winced at the pain. "And after that, I was transformed into something different. Do you want to know?" I asked him, afraid that my own dad would hate me for what I became. He would probably lock me up or report me to someone for being a freak. To my surprise he said,

"I know Bella. But you came back, why?" We both sat down, although I knew that he probably didn't fully know what I had become.

"How did you know that I was changed to something else?" Honestly, my father seemed like he was some sort of genius!

"Your eyes have changed from being brown like mine to crimson red." I nodded my head, he wasn't stupid. After that we kept quiet. It was time for dinner; lucky for me I still knew how to cook food.

"Do you eat?" He asked, he seemed a little afraid and shy to ask the question.

"Yes," I sighed, "But something different to you." He nodded his head once, and I was grateful that he didn't ask any more questions. I was glad that Charlie had taken this whole thing calmly. I was curious to know why though.

"Dad, why aren't you having a panic attack?" I asked him. He laughed, wrinkles forming at the side of his eyes.

"I love you Bells. Too much." He gave me an awkward side hug, but even those words meant so much to me.

"I love you too Dad." I mumbled and looked away. That's how I spent the rest of my life, with him. Sometimes I sobbed tearlessly, if I remembered any of _them. _But I had my life now. With my father. Who was getting older day by day. I served him and fed him and looked after him. When he went on serious missions I would protect him. I wouldn't be like _him _who promised to stay forever but still left. I proved to myself that if you truly love someone you would never let go of them.

_50 years later_

"Bella." My father said. He was on his deathbed now. I looked into his brown chocolate eyes as he stared back into my golden ones.

"Thank you for not abandoning me." He managed out. I kissed my father's forehead.

"My little girl, beautiful as always." He smiled and his eyes closed. I held his hand and sobbed, I wished that I were human, so that tears would fall out. But that was a normal human's life, only we had a different option. After my father's funeral, I faked my own death.

I left to another city, somewhere in the middle of nowhere, in a town called Annapolis, Maryland. It was a small quiet area where I spent a lonely 100 years of my life. Renee had died, Charlie had died, Phil had died. Everyone who I ever knew or loved had died. All except for one, although I knew he would never die. But, I didn't love him no more, I hated him, probably nearly as much as he hated me.

**A/N: SO what do you guys think eh? Please tell me what you thought of this chapter so that I can upload more!**

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Away

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the great reviews I got last time. If you read my last chapter on Forms Of Love then you'll understand why I haven't posted up in a long long time! So here's Chapter 2!

**2. Moving Away**

I stared at myself in the mirror and let out a bitter laugh. I was beautiful; I had a perfect body, which any human would die for, all the curves in the right places. I had luscious shiny brown hair, which now had caramel streaks on them. I had a life of eternity, living forever.

But as I stared at myself in the mirror, I wondered how pointless it was to have all this when you were left wallowing in your own misery. The love of your life, abandoning you. I was just some girl, I should have known, vampires and humans never should mix together.

And when they did, this was the outcome. You became a miserable vampire just like them. No blood running through your veins, no heart that was pumping, no lungs needing oxygen to breath. Nothing. I sighed and fell back on my useless bed in my huge house, even living 100 years; I had never managed to get over _him._ I was a fool, yet I loved _him._

"Bella Masen, get your butt down here now." Danny called from downstairs. After my death I had changed my name, I kept his middle name, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to keep a part of him with me. Pathetic, I know.

"What do you want?" I asked, not moving from my place.

"I'm giving you three seconds, 1...2…" Before he could say three, I had ran down in vampire speed and was stood in front of him, I flashed him a smile,

"3." I finished. He playfully glared at me,

"Oh no need to show off, we all know your fast." We laughed and sat down.

"Bella, it's been one hundred years now, do you remember we agreed that we'd move?" I nodded my head, how could I not forget.

Danny hardly spent any time outside since he wasn't very good with controlling himself around humans, I, however, was repulsed at the very thought of their blood! It was very hard to get him to live on animal blood but he made it in the end. And now, we both had beautiful golden eyes. Danny continuously complained about moving until I gave in and promised that once a hundred years would finish we would move.

"Okay, so I found this list of all the cities in USA that are rainy. I want you to pick." He eagerly dashed off to get the list, I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Close your eyes." He said and placed the sheet on my lap, for extra measures, he placed both his hands around my eyes.

"Okay okay, I'm not going to cheat." I replied.

"You never know, now pick already." I sighed and placed my finger on the sheet. He let go and looked at it, I looked too.

"Forks?" I whispered.

"Forks it is." He said, enthusiastically. No, this could not be happening. Why Forks?

"Bella?" Danny asked worriedly. "Bella." He said again, getting anxious. "Are you okay?" I weakly nodded my head. I took a deep breath,

"_They_ lived there." Was all I managed to say. Danny's golden eyes flashed to blood red as anger filled inside him. He let out a growl,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I forgot." I managed.

"We don't have to move." He replied back, softly.

"No, what are the chances that they'll be there, eh?" I managed to lighten up the conversation. Danny understood that I didn't want to go back on the choice we made.

"Bella, you know, if _he _is there, I'll be there for you okay? You won't have to suffer alone. I'll be with you." I nodded and hugged Danny. It was so easy being around him, he was like the brother I never had. We loved each other yeah, but not like that. He wasn't my mate or anything, just a brother and sister relationship.

"Okay cheer up," he jumped up and did a happy dance.

"We're moving, we're moving. Away from humans that are temp-ting." He said in a singsong voice. I laughed,

"Aw, I'm going to miss them though." I really would miss them; I had a steady friendship with humans that were in this area.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your little community activities that you go to, hey, maybe Forks has some. I wonder if we'll find any more 60 years olds hitting on you." He joked. We both burst out laughing; the only reason why Danny went with me was to see all the old men perving at me.

"And I'm going to miss all the human females who flirt with me." He pouted. I laughed even harder,

"Well I'm in no hurry to leave, maybe before we move to Forks, we could bring my new sister-in-law too." I joked and winked at him.

"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you. Just watch, when I'm married, my girl's going to be perfect. She'll, obviously, be a woman." He paused to think some more. I whacked his arm playfully,

"No kidding." I said sarcastically. "Why, have you ever intended on marrying a male?" He looked at me guiltily, I shrieked.

"YOU HAVE?" I yelled. No no no, this could not be happening. Was he gay? Danny burst out into a roar of laughter whilst I was left bewildered.

"Oh Bella, the look on your face." I laughed too, "Don't scare me like that." I warned him.

"You know what, I believe about love in first sight, when I find the right girl for me, I'm going to marry her straight away."

"Aww." I replied and squeezed his shoulder. "Good look with finding you perfect woman." Danny gave me a sad smile, I was happy for him and I truly wished he found the perfect soul mate. Just because I couldn't find proper love didn't mean he couldn't right?

"Let's get packing." I ran upstairs and Danny followed. It only took me about 15 minutes to pack my things up, I was going to miss my house. I brought down 7 hot pink suitcases, whilst Danny had four of his own and was waiting downstairs, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally." He muttered. "God, women take forever." He glared at me. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"I don't know why you're so eager to leave, just imagine if I never came here, I would never have found you and then what? You'd be here alone too."

"You're right there. I would never have met the most annoying little person in the world who just so happened to be perfect as a little sister." I pouted,

"I'm annoying?" I asked, sadly. I probably was a trouble, that's why _he _had left me.

"Oh God no." He said and pulled me in for a big bear hug. "Sorry I was only joking." He whispered, knowing what it must have reminded me of. Danny was quite tall; I was 5'7 (when I was changed, somehow I managed to become taller) whilst he was 6'1. He was lean and a little muscular with blonde hair and it was always side parted. He was changed in 1970, so he was older than me, and he still had the fashion of those days. He was skinny but not bony, just about right.

"Right, I've managed to ring up Forks High School where I'll be a senior and you'll be a junior, cos you are a junior," I stuck my tongue out at him whilst he smirked and carried on, "And we'll be starting tomorrow. It's presently," he checked his watch, "2.00pm, we should be arriving there at about 4.00pm. That gives us time to hunt, unpack and then get ready for school." He yelled with enthusiasm.

"Excellent." I replied, he had it all under control.

"Oh Bella, by the way, you'll have to take your motorbike since there'll be no space left in my car." It was true; his precious Lamborghini gallardo wouldn't have much room left with the entire luggage. Danny quickly loaded the car with the suitcases and sat in the car, he gave me a thumbs up sign, telling me that we could set off now, I climbed my bike, I was wearing skinny jeans and a white tank top, thank god I hadn't worn my mini skirt, otherwise it would have flown right up! As we set off, I had to drive fast because Danny was driving fast and I needed to catch up with him, he would get upset and worried if I fell behind! I loved the wind, blowing past my hair and face, it felt amazing. So terrific and exciting.

Danny was always complaining that I had a better power than him though I don't know how. My only power was that I could block attacks from people, both physically and mentally and turn it back on them. Another thing about me was that a scent stayed with me, and it was permanent. It wasn't my human strawberry scent but a soft vanilla scent. I quite enjoyed this scent.

Danny wondered how that was possible. At first he used to think that I was a human and I was hiding it from him (typical Danny) but soon he got used to it since the whole house smelled of me! Danny's power was that as soon as he touched a person, everything about their past would automatically be stored in his mind. He would sometimes tell me stories about who he had met and what had happened to them. Some were horrible and some were so sweet and romantic. It worked with humans and vampires.

"So, here we are, home sweet home." Danny called out as he walked out of the car.

"Wow." I gasped at the sight in front of me. In front of me was a small little cottage home, It was surrounded by trees behind it and in the front was a huge lawn, decorated with flowers of every kind. The aroma coming from them was amazing. It looked so homey; I ran up to Danny and hugged him tightly.

"This is amazing." I breathed; it truly was a perfect little home.

"Glad you liked it." He said and returned the hug. Inside the house was even more amazing. There was a small kitchen, obviously we didn't need that! And a living room, which had two double doors, opening into a huge garden. There was a small staircase, which Danny had to be careful about since he already bumped his head about five times, following with a long list of profanities. I just giggled and carried on walking up.

There were only two rooms upstairs, I smiled warmly at Danny, I had always said that I loved a house that was small and cosy, not as big and grand like our house, which we left behind.

I chose the room on the right, which was light blue and gave a beautiful view of the garden, whereas Danny chose the room on the left, it was huge like mine but it was a lot more boyish. It was cream with lots of sports pictures and trophies surrounding the room. I laughed at Danny's expression; he wasn't as much into sports,

"I'll leave you to it." I said and danced out the room. It didn't take me long to unpack, nor did it take Danny long.

We decided to go hunting and after that, it would be time to get ready for the first day at Forks High School.

**A/N: This chapter was longer than the last. So, tell me what you think! **

**I love you all so much, Thank you!**


	3. Chapter : New School

**A/N: Okay guys, as you all know I went to Turkey for my medical assignment and just arrived back recently. It's currently 01.40am and I have sacrificed my sleep fot you guys just to show you how much I love you! Hehe! **

**And by the way, my idea of this story is original, so tell my whether you like it or now, and I can promise you that no-one has done this idea either.**

**So read read read!**

**3. New school**

Danny and I had come back from hunting and I was feeling pretty full and happy. As we walked upto the front door, I suddenly felt a pang of déjà vu but I ignored it.

"Let's get changed, you look like you fought with the deer, not drank it." I laughed and raced upstairs. I was sat on the edge of the unused bed when I again felt another pang of déjà vu. A little scared I decided to go to Danny. I was heading towards the door, when, right on cue Danny walked in.

"Hey Bells, do you think- "Aaah I yelled. My left leg fell through the floorboard.

"What the hell?" I yelled, that nearly frightened me! Danny was laughing too much but somehow managed to pull me out. I glared at him and brushed off any dirt from my clothes. I peered through the broken floorboard,

"Oh my goodness." I breathed.

"What is it?" Danny asked. I reached inside and gently took out the contents. There was a picture of me and _him_, it suddenly brought back all the memories.

"He never took it." I whispered, my voice coming out ragged. I was silently sobbing, begging for tears to come out at the sight of my angel. I gently stroked the picture,

"So beautiful, so so beautiful." I murmured to myself, hugging him closely to my chest as thought it would bring him back to me. Danny, who was rubbing my back soothingly as I sobbed, picked out something else.

"What is this?" He asked, it was a jewelled CD case. I narrowed my eyes, I somehow remembered it but what was it?

"Put it in." I said, not taking my eyes away from _him. _Danny did as I asked, and suddenly my room was filled with the most beautiful sound. The next best thing apart from _his _voice and _his_ laugh.

"My lullaby." I said as my eyes filled to the brim with tears. I sobbed even more and Danny held onto me so tightly, he promised that he would never leave me and he stayed with me for the hundred years of my existence. Truly, Danny was the best friend you could ask for. After I had quietened down and the lullaby had stopped I asked Danny what he had come in for.

"Well, I was saying that this house was familiar to me." I looked at him questioningly.

"How so?"

"Erm, well, I remembered once, when I was adopted and was old enough to learn about my real parents, they showed me a picture of a house like this one, it reminded me of this house. For some reason, I feel like I know this house without even being inside it."

"Well I know my connection. This is the house that Charlie and Renee lived in before Renee split and went to Phoenix to live with Phil." I sighed, still stroking his glorious smiling face.

"Renee? Charlie?" Danny's voice was strained. His expression suddenly looked far away. To anybody else, it would mean that he was staring a little too intently, to me it meant that he was scanning though someone's history, his brow scrunched up on his beautiful face. He let out a gasp.

"Bella, Charlie was my dad and Renee was my mom!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"I don't know, I'm such an idiot, in your memories they were a lot older, whereas in mine she was always a lot younger. I think they had me when they were really young and I was told that their parents thought they weren't capable of looking after a baby. Plus it was 1970's so conditions must have been tough." He said in one breath. I screamed with excitement,

"You're my real brother." I yelled hugging him tightly.

"I know I know." He replied with as much enthusiasm.

"My only other family, also a vampire." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I have family." I said happily, whilst Danny placed his arm on my shoulder, bringing me closer to him.

"God you sound like you were an orphan." We both started to laugh.

"I will always love you, you are my little sister, forever." He said and kissed the top of my hair.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." I whispered.

"I promise." He said, squeezing me tightly. I smiled and decided to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Pinkie promise?" I said and put on a cute baby voice, and my bambi eyes, although they were golden and pouted. Danny looked disgusted at first, and then reluctant.

"Fine." He said and squeezed our pinkies together.

"God Bells how old are you again? And you still do pinkie promises?"

"Hey, just cause you're the big brother doesn't mean you get to bully." I said and whacked his arm.

"Awwww, come here." He said in his cute baby voice, I giggled as he pulled me close and then began tickling me. **(A/N: Yep vampires are ticklish too) **

"Dan…Sto..Danny Stop." I said in between my laughs. He stopped and smirked,

"As older brother, I can do what I want." I stuck my tongue out at him and suddenly remembered the picture in my hand.

"Wow, what a day!" I said, still looking at _his _picture, I knew should be angry and tear it up but I couldn't. How could I when I loved him so much, even though he hated me?

"Get changed little sis, don't make me hurt you." He warned. I laughed,

"You really need to learn how to act. Honestly, even I could do a better job at acting than you." He began to laugh,

"Pfft yeah right." He said and walked off. I laughed at how crazy he was and then folded his picture into my locket. At least that was one way to prove that he had existed.

I decided to wear something a little comfy. I was wearing a light blue mini skirt with a tank top that had thin straps, it was also blue, it started from being really light blue to different shades, ending at the bottom with a dark blue shade. I wore a beret, don't know why! And also midnight blue stiletto heels. My hair had dried now and was straight and the bottom was in loose curls. I twirled in front of the mirror,

"You look and smell beautiful, now hurry up." Danny said and grabbed my hand dragging me to his car.

Danny and I walked out to the reception desk, I could see a lot of girls staring at my brother, and I let out a small growl becoming suddenly defensive. Danny chuckled but continued walking towards the reception desk, Danny's arms still draped around my shoulder.

"Hi there." Danny said, softly at the secretary.

"Hey, can I help you?" The secretary said, trying to sound seductive. It just made her sound like she had her knickers in a twist. I burst out laughing and quickly covered it with a cough when Danny glared at me.

"We are the new students. Bella Masen and Daniel Evans." He said, looking a little annoyed at the creepy stares the secretary was giving him.

"Oh yes dears, here are your schedules." She said and handed over a yellow sheet to Danny. She grabbed hold onto the right hand, which she had passed it and I nearly choked from laughing slash coughing. Danny looking panic stricken said,

"And is that all?"

"Oh no dear, here are two slips which you need to sign by all the teachers." She handed him two pink slips. Still holding onto his right hand, she passed the slips into his left hand, which she also grabbed. Holding both his hands she squeezed them and looked into his eyes.

"Now if you need anything," she pushed her cleavage forward, "anything at all, just come to me." She winked. I nearly snorted right there. Watching Danny was just too funny. It looked as though he was about to faint.

"Thanks, er okay, er, bye." He yanked his hands away and walked out the reception desk.

"Cheerio." I said happily to the perverse secretary and skipped out happily.

"I hate you." He said angrily at me.

"That's what little sisters are for." I said innocently.

"You could have at least saved me. Her hands were all sweaty." He said and made face, he then lunged forward and rubbed his disgusting hands onto my arms.

"Ewww." I shrieked and fell onto the floor. Before I fell I grabbed Danny and we both fell.

"Yuck yuck yuck." I said and took the slime off from my arm and tried rubbing it on his shirt. We were mucking around right in front of the whole school in the middle of the car park, unaware that everyone was probably staring at us.

"Bella?" A voice asked, that I thought I would never hear again.

**A/N: Hey guys what did you think? Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think please, no-one else has done this idea so I thought I'd give it a go! Oh and who could this person be? I'm still debating with who it should be!**

**Anyways, review please.**

**Love you all loads and loads and loads**

**xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Voice of An Angel

**A/N: So here's another update and thanks to ****little-miss-randomness17, BrazillianHotti9, debbie-lou, jayd-n33, peanutbutter and tacobell, 4-Live-Love-Hope-5, Marian Hood, K. ****When I was about to check my emails in the morning I thought that I had like 20 or so messages in my inbox, since this story isn't as popular a my first one. And I had like 68 messages! I was so shocked. So thank you to everybody who added me on favourites and story alert!**

**4. The voice of an angel**

I looked up, the voice, who could it belong to? That question was soon solved when I saw him, an old man, with tufts of white hair growing at the side of his head, with white hair. His body was crouched over and he held a walking stick. His round face reminded me of a boy who I once knew. Danny got off me and pulled me along with him. The old man shook his head,

"Damn kids, all look the same." He grumbled to himself. Suddenly he stopped,

"Are you inspectors?" He questioned curiously.

"No sir, we are new students." The man nodded his head,

"I'm Mr Newton, your headmaster." I felt like hugging him, my old friend Mike. But I couldn't, he would probably think I was a freak and have a heart attack and die right there!

"More new kids." He said, shaking his head. "Get to class." He yelled, pointing his walking stick at us. I was too shocked, so this is what became of Mike? I would have burst into a flood of tears if I were still human. I would have been the same, possibly even dead. Danny, reading my expression led me to my first class and hugged me tightly.

"You've got _me_ now." He said and kissed my forehead. I nodded and let go of him; I was about to step into trig, my first class when I heard a gasp.

"Bella?" A tiny thing ran up to me and squeezed me tight. I squeezed her back, They were here! They were here!

"OhmygodIdidntknowyouwerethenewgirl." Alice screamed in one breath.

"I missed you." I said, burying my face into her shoulders. "Why did you leave me?"

"Bella I am so so sorry, I wish I could kill Edward for what he put you through. No one wanted to go but he was so determined to make us go. Who changed you?" She asked as we sat into out seats. The bell would go for the beginning of school in five minutes.

"Victoria. As soon a Ed- I flinched. "When you left I didn't know what was going on until I was bitten by her and then I moved away." She looked so hurt and upset,

"Bella we all missed you so much, I lost my best friend and even more my sisters." I nodded, I knew exactly how she felt.

"I don't blame you, hell I don't blame anyone but myself. I can't really be loved by anyone can I?" That stinging feeling returned. No, I wasn't going to let this happen. Not again.

During class, Alice and I spent the whole time sending notes to one another, and I also was ogled a lot by all the male population. Uh-oh, Danny would not be happy! The rest of the day went by quickly until it was time for Spanish. When I walked inside, I heard a loud boom and was suddenly swept into the arms of Emmett.

"Bella. My sister." He yelled swirling me round and round.

"Still the same old strong Emmett." I laughed. It was actually really nice to be back with all the Cullen's, well, all except one. Even Rosalie had hugged me and said how much she had missed me. Alice had not shut up about my looks and immediately said that we needed to go on a shopping spree. I accepted but told them that I needed Danny's permission. I explained that he was the other vampire but didn't tell them that he was my biological brother. I would tell them that later once I had introduced him. I noticed them giving each other weird glances when I mentioned Danny but I shrugged it off, I was just so happy being back home.

EPOV

Already school had bored me. I just wanted to sit in my room all day long, and just listen to the lullaby I composed so many years back. A hundred years back. I fell to the ground on my knees, sobbing. I can't believe she had left me. To live this painful eternity all on my own. My Bella, my love, ripped away so cruelly from me. Today everybody had been talking about the two newcomers that had arrived. One was a boy and one was a girl. It was the latest gossip and I couldn't care less. Why should I? I was so selfish and cold hearted that I couldn't bring it to myself to love any other female other than Bella. Of course I loved Rose and Alice but not in that sense. As I was walking past one of the classrooms, the scent hit me. It was so strong and so delicious. I felt the vampire inside me take over my brain. I wanted to run in there and drink the delicious warm blood, calling out to the monster inside me. WHAT? I couldn't believe it. How could I even be thinking about some other random girls delicious vanilla scent when the only sent that I loved was strawberries and freesia? The scent of my beloved.

And yet this scent was so tempting. It wa even better than Bella's scent.

"NO." I yelled and slapped myself. I could not think that. I will not think that. I felt the piece of metal called a locker underneath my hand squish.

"Worthless piece of junk." I said and stalked off. That left me in a bad mood all day. And where the heck was all my family?

BPOV

After I had hugged and squealed after meeting Jasper, who kept apologising, although I told him not to. I was bombarded with a whole load of questions. They asked me about my powers, my scent, my height etc. and I answered them all. We spoke in vampire tone so that no-one could hear us. It was pretty fun actually but I was missing Danny. As the lunch bell rang we walked out of class together and I saw Danny waiting for me.

"Danny." I squealed and ran to hug him. He kissed my head, "How has your day been so far?" He asked.

"Fine. Yours?" I asked, my face glowing. I turned to the Cullen's, only to find that they were all staring at me shocked.

"You moved on?" Alice asked, hurt.

"No." I laughed. "I'll explain later." I said to their confused expressions. The Cullen's went on ahead whilst Danny told me about his day. After that, he put his arm on my shoulder and we walked into the cafeteria. When we walked in, everyone stopped talking and looked straight us. Oh man, I was getting tired of this so I decided to have a bit of fun. I took Danny's hand and cat walked down to the food queue; once we had left everyone's opened mouth Danny wagged his finger in front of me.

"Bella Masen that was not nice." He said, I giggled. "You know when you act like that its pretty hard trying to keep these guys away from you." I rolled my eyes and we grabbed our trays and we sat on a separate table. Whilst we were talking and laughing, and also being interrupted three times by two boys and a girl, Alice came over to call us to their table. Danny knew who they were and hi eyes tightened, I patted his hand reassuringly, telling him that it was all right. We went to go and clean our tray when the untouched hot food spilled on Danny's hands. He yelped in pain and I began to laugh. I quickly dumped my tray and then rubbed Danny's hand. His cold fingers had now a little purple bruise on it. Since when did vamps get burnt?

"Aww does it hurt?" I said teasingly. Danny looked beyond pissed. I gently kissed hi hands, my brother, whether he was in real pain or not, it still hurt me to see him like that.

"All better." He grinned.

"Good." I said and ruffled hi hair.

"Bella Masen DO NOT TOUCH THE HAIR." Danny yelled threateningly.

"Bella?" I heard another voice, and this time, the voice was of my angel.

**A/N: Once again big thank you to all who reviewed and read this story. I love you all. Oh and by the way, don't forget to Read my other story Forms of Love, if you like this once then you'll love that!**

**Love you all**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5: So Close Yet So Far Away

A/N: Hey everyone, let me apologise firstly for doing such an awful thing and leaving you all at a cliffy, it was really cruel but I didn't find time after that!

**Though this chapter is short, my brain is hurting so bad, it made me really upset because I sort of felt Edward but of course I'm speaking without experience. Tell me if it made you cry a teensy weensy bit or not at all lol!**

**So here's and EPOV chapter. **

**5. So close yet so far away**

EPOV

Bella? Was it really her? My Bella? I blinked, afraid again my mind would be playing tricks on me. And how cruel of it, to picture her with another man, but it could not possibly be her could it? I opened my eyes but she had disappeared and the man next to her as well. I reached forward to touch the air, where my mind had pictured her, closing my fists around nothing. Nothing. Because that's what I was, without her. What I had been for an eternity, apart from that year I had known her, had the privilege of loving her, of touching her. Nothing. Cruelty striked upon me, yet that scent lingered in the air, if I could I would have gladfully drained the human, taken each last drop of the blood left, the monster inside uncontrolled by its hunger. But of course, the Edward inside me stopped me, this hunger, this desire, controlling my temptations was the only way to constrict myself. This was my punishment, and had been for the last 150 years.

_Edward – go after her_, I heard Alice's thought. I spun around, my mind dazed.

"What?" I said, observing that most of the cafeteria was empty.

_Go after her Edward, she needs you, she's hurt, explain yourself._ My eyes widened at he words.

"Was that- Was that? Impossible. It cannot be, she died it's not true," I said shaking my head back and forth. Had Alice gone crazy? And was she making me crazy with her?

"Edward, your emotions are too strong," Jasper's face looked like he was being tortured. Immediately I tried to control them, and Jasper looked more at ease.

"Thank you," he apologised.

"Dude, go get her, I'm not sure I like that kid she's with," said Emmett scowling.

"So it's true? She's alive? And she's found a…mate." The word felt let poison against my tongue. She hated me that much? I couldn't blame her; I wanted her to be happy.

My Bella, but it was selfish of me to still think that she should be happy with me, in whichever form. But she would never talk to me, considering the way she had just disappeared.

"Edward go," Rose said, pushing me towards the door, presumably where she had gone, the scent leading a tell-tale path for me to follow. I took an unnecessary deep breath, and as quick as possible made my way out of there. My head filled with questions. Would she still talk to me? Would her mate allow me to talk to her? Why would she find a mate? Why did she not come find me? But most importantly, should I have left her? I felt like crying, just on my own, I couldn't face her, not after all of this. Seeing her in front of me with another person, that would be punishment for the rest of eternity, had I not punished myself too much? Was it not time I let myself go. I hit the nearest tree branch, angry with myself, the whole tree uprooted. I wanted to go back to our meadow, well my meadow now. But, for me, those precious moments in the meadow would always remain. If my love was happy, I would let her be happy, as I made my way to the meadow I should have stopped but the scent was getting stronger. Could it be true that she had still thought of the meadow as ours and come here?

Running my way through the trees, I finally got to the clearing, and there she was. My head fell to the side, admiring her at an angle, could it be possible for a creature to be as beautiful as she?

She was sat on her own, that for which I was grateful. Her legs folded beneath her as she sat on them, her hands were clasped around something, her beautiful brown hair, with slight hazel tints in them, each one my eyes caught clearly, each one was artificially dyed, yet each one made her more beautiful. She now had a side fringe to frame her face, giving her an angelic look, her golden eyes looking into space, filled to the brim with tears.

I wished I could be there with her, to comfort her and not let her cry. Her beautiful face was pictured, silently immortal, like it had been for who knew how long? The thought that I may be the reason responsible for her to be in such a fragile condition made me repulsed by my own self. She looked down at what lay between her hands, and then, as if sensing me, her body was alert. Her eyes flew in my direction and she stood up in a flash, beckoning herself backwards, protecting herself from me. Each second, each action, broke me more,

I wondered which pieces of me had still been left. I stepped forward subconsciously, my head told me to stay away, there was no reason to stay, she had a mate, my heart said to embrace her, to tell her how much I loved her before she was taken again. Of course my body reasoned with emotion over intellect and I did what I had to.

"Bella?" I questioned. Her eyes responded to the name, but she did not say anything, she closed her eyes, as if taking the sound in, oh how I why wanted to reach out to her.

"Bella, please don't go," I begged, for she had started to take steps backwards. My voice broke, it was urgent, it was needy. But she stopped moving.

"What do you have left to say?" Her voice sounded teary, but even then it sounded beautiful.

"Bella, I have much to say, but please, give me a chance," I asked hopeful that she may feel mercy and let me share this brief moment with her.

"What is it? Are you planning on breaking my heart, again? Well I've got news for you, it's not recovered yet, it's still broken," each word slit through my dead heart, and each word I felt, if I could have died I would have, the venom was clear. She hated me.

"Bella I didn't break your heart, please, I left for your own good," I reasoned.

"My own good? Look what I turned into," she said, showing me her breathtaking self, "I turned into you, but I would have liked it if you were the one who had turned me, and do you know which day marks the anniversary of me being changed into this," I wanted her to stop, to be my Bella again, "the day," her voice broke this time, sobbing, "the day you left, she came, Victoria, Ed-" she winced and it broke my heart that she couldn't bring herself to say my name, "I needed you, I wanted you there, I changed alone, cried for you, begged fro you, but you never came, I was alone," she cried, and with each word I realised how much more harm than good I did. I was close to her now, but still I inched closer, and before I knew it she was in my arms again, I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, losing myself in the feeling, how long I waited for her to be in my arms again.

"No, no" she said, fighting against me, but her efforts were mild and she dry-sobbed into my chest, my own eyes filling with water.

"I thought I lost you," I cried, my voice hoarse, barely above a whisper, "forever,"

"You did, Ed-" she winced again and again the pain seared through me, "you did. Why though? Why this?" she tried to pull away but I gripped on tighter,

"Don't. Don't fight me," I buried my face in her beautiful hair, it was so soft

"But you don't love me," she claimed, through her sad voice. I pulled away, my face angry,

"That is never true, that can _never _be true," I said, a small hiss leaving my tongue, how could she think such things, is this what she had been thinking for the last 150 years? She read my expression.

"Yes I did. Because you said it, that's why you left," again she sounded so hurt. I pulled her into me again,

"No Bella, no my love, I loved you, that was why I left you. I needed you so much that it was too bad for me, I had to leave you for your own good, to live a normal human life," and now I heard it I realised what a mistake it was.

"The day you left Edward, nothing good came of that, my dad died soon after, Renee, Phil, I was abandoned in the world, I had no-one," she said, looking at me as if I had committed a crime, and she had every right to, I had made an angel live a life of misery on her own. That was the biggest crime I could ever commit.

"I know Bella, I know love, I made a mistake, one which I should not have done. But I have the price to pay for that now, you have found a mate," time to say goodbye again Edward, and hello to the Volturi. Now that I had met my angel again for the one last time, knowing she would be happy, I had no purpose to live. But Bella looked hurt, she pushed herself away from me,

"How dare you think that I can find anyone other than you? I've lived 150 freaking years mourning for you, and each day I promised myself I would hate you, yet each day my love for you increased. I've never even looked at another vampire, and certainly not as a _mate_," she said spitting the last word.

"Bella, I saw him with you, you don't have to say anything, I understand," I said, now truly remorseful.

"He's my BROTHER," she yelled, "I can't believe that is how much you could think of me. Really? You think my love for you is so little that I could truly forget you? Is that how low you think I am?" her eyes filling with tears again, "I can't even say your _name_," she cried. "That's how much pain I've suffered," her tone incredulous. My jaw dropped, this was all too impossible.

"Just leave me," she said, backing away.

"No Bella, don't, please," I pleaded with her; there were things we had to talk about.

"You've had your say, hell you said it 150 years ago," her tone was so cold and bitter.

"Bella please, I made a mistake, don't let me pay for it any more. You've suffered Bella, but so have I," my voice a whisper, "I thought I had lost you, each day I mourned your death," my voice hurt, remembering those times I had thought my angel had disappeared.

"The minute you left me, the minute those words left your mouth I had died," was the last thing I heard coming out of her precious mouth, I had spent 150 years wishing for those lips to be on my mouth again. So close, yet so far away,

She had gone, and she had the right to, I had lived in my own cruel world for so long without her. Determination sparked inside me, at least now I still had a chance to make her mine again. But how could he be her brother? I winced, remembering her words, she said she loved me, but was the feeling still mutual after all this time? I had to talk to someone. Anyone.

"Carlisle," I thought, remembering my father.

**A/N: Hey so how did you like the short chap?? **

**Tell me please, I'm bursting to know!**

**Looking forward to the reviews I'll be getting, oh and look out for a story I'll be writing with a young author, aka my friend Lani aka Bubbles.**

**It'll be out as soon as she finishes her homework and all her exams!**

**What time is it? Review time hehe **

P.S. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out soon and will be longer if I get at least 20 reviews thank you! Am I evil? Nah I'm just dying to see what you guys think lol. And please tell me whether you thought this chapter was a little too soppy, that's what a friend thought but she's not into romance and stuff lol!


End file.
